Song of a Wolf
by ghikiJ
Summary: He finally regrets what he did during the last few moments left in his life. Oneshot.


This a weird Sasusaku that I came up with when I read one of my cousin's poems. His poems inspired me to make this one shot/drabble. I meant this story to have more meaning than I let on but I want you, my readers, to find that out for yourself. Enjoy!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Song of a Wolf**

* * *

An Anbu ninja staggered. He desperately clung on to the lone sakura tree that adorned the cemetery of the Hidden Village of Leaves. They had just won the war. After overwhelming odds Konoha won against Oto. He should be happy, overjoyed that he made it out alive. He should be glad that his people accepted him back after his betrayal. He should be joyful that his home town has survived, but alas he wasn't. So many lives have been wasted, thrown away because of the desire of a selfish bastard who only wanted revenge. He coughed out blood. Revenge, what a glorious word! It was not only Orochimaru that relished revenge, for he too was devoured by it. He let his own desires take over him and this is his just reward. 

The wolf-masked Anbu forced himself to walk, to reach out and beg for forgiveness. His knees doesn't follow his orders anymore, he collapsed. He persevered; he pulled himself on the ground. What irony, this is where he truly belongs on the dirt. He could already see her frown at him in his mind. The rain didn't help him either, for the water made the loose dirt from the grass cling to him. He didn't complain. He knew that he deserved everything and so much more.

Finally he reached the tombstone; its cold, hard surface felt like it burned both his hand and his soul. It was his entire fault; he was the cause of this, the reason why this tombstone even existed. He leaned and clung on the stone with his whole being, as if his life was in the hard marble slab.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." He whispered his voice rugged and scratched, his breathing troubled by sobs. He fingered the engravings on the marble, lingering on her name. Even his callused hands could feel the stone now; must everything be so far away from him? He sobbed harder, never in his whole life did he weep so hard since the death of his family and clan.

He leaned his head on the tombstone, his mask made a thudding sound against the white marble, "Please damn me to hell! Just let me see her once more." He continued sobbing. His tired body forced him to let the marble go. He turned his back and leaned against it, completely delirious.

He took his mask off to reveal a handsome face. Raven hair framed onyx eyes. If only his eyes weren't as swollen from crying right now…

He lifted his face towards the sky, welcoming the cold drops of heavy rain on his face. As far as he knew, it was only cold that greeted him his whole life. If only he chose a different path 5 years ago.

If only…If only, so many what ifs that have sunken his once collected mind to insanity. So many things could've happened, so many things couldn't have happened, if only he didn't turn his back from her. He closed his eyes, tears blended with rain as they fell down his face. He could see her in his mind's eye. Her gentle smile, her soft hair and that pair of emerald eyes that bore into him in an unclouded manner, was this the only way for him to see her again? Through his fantasies? If only he listened to her in the past.

Hopelessly, he whispered to her, "Do you remember…?"

Back then we were young, I acted so foolish

Never even once knew what your true feelings are

A growing admiration that everyone can see

That turned into love as true as it can be

I didn't even bother giving you attention

Didn't put importance to you're tender affection

Cause back then, you were so weak and fragile

I only see beauty on people who can kill

Now I see that change has been brought to you

A person that many people can look up to

I really didn't think that this you can possess

Power that surpasses others, this I must confess

Now I see the mistake that I committed

The feeling of so much pain and hatred

I've fallen for you but now your love has died

I hope that this feeling of guilt will go on and subside

Now it's too late, this conflict took you away

War between your people and mine have been waged

Your death made me realize what a fool I really am

Your memories will remain with me like a gem

He sobbed harder, "Like a gem…" He took his face in his hands and cried. This is what she must've felt like, all those years before. Not being able to do anything but in the end she prevailed. How she wasn't as lost as he is right now when she took that blow for him was beyond his understanding. She said that she didn't love him anymore, yet she took the blow. 'I should be in there right now, not you. You could've lived for still long years still. Why…?'

As he questioned himself, his blood drained away, his energy flowing with it. The red stained water dripped from his gashed side to the earth, only to seep in the dirt. And as he continued to grieve in regret and in pain, a wolf howled in disdain.

.Thus the song of a wolf relieved him from the strain…

* * *

The End...

* * *

If you're confused about what happened. Sakura and Sasuke in fic were Anbu ninjas who participated in the war between Konoha and Oto. Sakura died in a skirmish and now Sasuke is fatally wounded after the last battle. He died, too, of blood loss.

RXR


End file.
